that little something
by goblin kid
Summary: chichi dies giving birth to the 3rd child of the son family, can goku raise the baby right? how does he cope with the lose of his true love? (omg that was corney p.s. had to raise the rating because of chapter 4 read and you'll know what im talking about)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: hoho finals are tomorrow and I absolutely had to get this out before my head imploded.can it actually do that.hmm I'll have to ask mom. Anyways this story starts off a little depressing I haven't figured out how it ends yet. Plz. R&R.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Why'd you have to leave me?  
  
Goku sat in the hospital hallway. He ignored the many nurses and doctors that walked by. He was to busy thinking about what was happening..  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
"goku, and chichi I have good and bad news, first will start with the good.chichi your pregnant" the doctor spoke softly looking to chichi but not making eye contact.  
  
"WHAT! But isn't she too old. " goku jumped up  
  
chichi and the doctor looked at goku. Chichi gave goku a death look "don't get me wrong hun I think its great that we can have another kid. its just. I thought it was bad to have a kid after you're a certain age" goku spoke softly sitting down looking at the tile.  
  
The doctor sighed "that's the bad news. chichi if you have this child there is a 99.9 percent chance you will die giving birth"  
  
Goku sighed he knew it. He knew they were to old.  
  
~PRESENT SITUATION~  
  
why chichi had insisted on having the child goku did not know. He had tried to tell her it was ok not to have another kid that he really wanted to grow old and die with her but she simply refused.  
  
He looked up as a doctor opened the door "goku I think you should come here now" goku stood and walked in.  
  
Goku looked at his exhausted wife lying on the bed. She held a baby in her arms, goku walked over to her. Chichi looked up "goku I want to say thank you"  
  
Goku looked at her "what for"  
  
She smiled wearily  
  
"because you let me have this child"  
  
goku looked at the baby. Something then seemed like it was being torn from his heart.  
  
"goku can you.can you take care of her"  
  
gokus eyes began to tear as he slowly shook his head  
  
"chichi your going to live come on. You're going to help me raise it"  
  
chichi smiled at goku "it's a her.and I want you to take good care of her for me.take her" chichi held her arms up lightly.  
  
Goku lifted the child from chichi's hands. Chichi smiled and mouthed 'I love you' but even though no sound came from her lips he could hear her words ring through his head.  
  
Chichi died.  
  
The baby girl in gokus arms began to whimper and cry. Goku looked down at chichi's form. Goku held the girl tighter as it began to bury her head into gokus chest.  
  
Nurse came up and put the cover over chichi's head. Then looked to goku  
  
"sir I need to clean the baby and give it an exam." goku backed away from the nurses out held arms  
  
"no, no chichi told me to take care of her not you, go away"  
  
the nurse looked at goku "sir plea." the doctor placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and led the nurse away.  
  
In the distance goku could hear them whisper to each other:  
  
"leave him be mayella"  
  
"but doctor the child it needs an exam and it needs to be cleaned"  
  
"if you want to get your head blasted off then be my guest just not in my clinic"  
  
"but doc."  
  
"no right now gokus more animal than he is human.do you remember what I said about him DON'T pester him. besides his animal instincts will take care of cleaning her not to mention that if she wasn't healthy goku would've already rejected her.that's the end of this discussion"  
  
the doctor walked away from the nurse. The nurse turned her head to watch goku. The doctor was right; sure enough goku was busy cleaning off the baby girl off with a towel that lay on a counter.  
  
Goku sat in the chair holding this newborn baby that chichi left him. His eyes began to water. Goku stood up to leave. The doctor saw him and began to walk slowly towards him. he knew what to expect from goku. The doctor remembered gohan's birth all to well.  
  
Goku stopped at the end of the large lobby room. His eyes pierced the doctor where he stood ~ok relax that's only sign one, keep going chichi said until he growls when he growls back off slowly ok~ goku watched the doctor carefully as he slowly approached goku.  
  
he was only a few steps away from goku when goku squinted and took a small step back. The doctor didn't make eye contact like chichi had said and didn't smile or do anything that would show his teeth just yet.  
  
"hold on goku I need to either sign this now or, or take it with you and send it back to me, your choice"  
  
goku eyed the paper cautiously " you should have one already shouldn't you"  
  
the doctor cleared his throat "yes but this is the baby's birth certificate not a parental thing"  
  
goku snatched the paper quickly from the doctors hands and left without a word.  
  
~*~  
  
ounce at home goku placed the baby in a small downstairs crib he used to use for gohan when he was an infant. Goku looked at the phone ~I should call the boys~ goku picked up the phone and dialed gohan's number first  
  
"hello gohan speaking"  
  
"hey son, uh look." goku was cut off by what sounded like a chair sliding on tile  
  
"oh hey dad how'd it go is mom ok"  
  
goku held his breath and began to mouth the words but all that came out was some kind of weird noise.  
  
"dad what's wrong everything went ok.right"  
  
"she gone" goku whimpered in a voice far squeakier than he thought possible.  
  
There was silence on the phone for a minute  
  
"I'll call goten for you dad and then im coming over"  
  
gohan's voice seemed to carry a waver as he hung up.  
  
Goku sat on a bar stool watching the baby his eyes watering for a moment before he began a full out cry.  
  
And hour later gohan walked in. he didn't bother to knock or ring the door bell he just walked right in. he looked around for a moment until he found his dad curled up in a ball on couch his back facing gohan.  
  
Gohan was followed by goten and all of gokus friends. Gohan sat his hand on gokus back as goku whimpered, although he did not allow himself to cry not in front of his friends anyways.  
  
"dad its ok to cry I know your holding it in"  
  
goku looked at gohan furiously and sniffled. Suddenly something caught his eye. Goku turned his head.bulma was bending down to pick the baby. Gohan followed gokus eyes. By the time his mind ad produced the whole scene it was to late goku was already on his feet ready to strike.  
  
Vegeta jumped up and pulled bulma back away from the crib before goku could do anything. Gohan too pulled goku back but it was a wiser idea to pull bulma rather than goku fore goku just batted gohan off like a fly.  
  
Goku grabbed up the baby and growled very deeply at bulma.  
  
Vegeta grabbed bulma's arm and pulled her outside for a 'word' however vegeta's yells in frustration where clearly heard inside.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN I could have sworn I old you a thousand times over DO NOT GO NEAR THE BABY KAKAROTE WILL PICK UP A TREE AND KILL YOU."  
  
Goku sat in the (cushioned) rocking chair in the farthest corner of the room holding the baby. he could see what everyone was doing.  
  
After about an hour or 2 of cheering up most everyone had gone they needed to go 'do things' which was just a cover up excuse. They all left because every time they tried to talk to goku he looked at them like he was going to open up the sky and strike them with lightning. Now it was just gohan and goten.  
  
A/N: well there it is so far more will come if I have 2 reviews or more. PLZ. R&R 


	2. sadness

A/N: wow I got really good results w/ the last chapter im surprised. I was convincing my self that it sucked. Oh P.S. lol I know I have terrible spelling I promise that in English when I try I don't write that badly. Anyways again I need two reviews for this chapter or it will stop dead. Oh and I put some lyrics in this from the nightmare before Christmas (p.s. I cut stuff out of it and changed things around only so the song would go with the story)  
  
Disclaimer: dbz aint mine and never will be.  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 2  
  
sadness  
  
Gohan sat patiently reading the newspaper while goten made petty attempts to first talk to his dad with out being stared to death then slowly (now when I say slowly I mean a snail sneaking up on somebody slow) approach his father and the baby.  
  
That didn't last very long.  
  
Goten was about ten paces away when goku stood and slid the chair back another 50 paces or so then stared at goten as if he were the god of hate. Goten finally gave up and walked over to the counter where gohan was.  
  
"Man its no use dad is like in extreme protective mode, god I've never seen him like this before" goten whispered.  
  
Gohan looked up and at goten "well remember dad being a saijen and all he's gunna be on the instinct mode for the next week or so especially sense mom died and dads in full responsibility for a baby"  
  
"Speak of which dad never told us if it was a boy or girl, and what the heck are we supposed to call it. For petes sakes why don't we call it fluffy or spike" goten asked turning back to look at goku.  
  
Goku sat holding the baby and just staring at it.  
  
"Gohan hand me that paper there on the counter would you" goku called from the chair.  
  
Gohan looked up and around for the paper goku asked for. Goten however found it first and gave it to his dad  
  
"And a pen please"  
  
Gohan got this one; being a geek he had a ton of pens all over the place. He handed goku a blue pen. Goku snatched it from his hands and gave both gohan and goten a death look. They hovered over goku looking to see what the paper was.  
  
The moment they caught gokus eye they were on the other side of the room. Goku scribbled many things down and then smiled at the baby.  
  
"Im going to call you Chiku" (CHEE-KOO) "you're my little Chiku" gokus voice again carried a waver.  
  
Gohan and goten looked at each other then back to goku. Suddenly something caught gotens eye.  
  
"Ey, bro, wuzat" he asked quickly pulling on gohan's sleeve like he was a little boy again.  
  
Gohan looked at where goten pointed. His mouth dropped "well I'll be danged, it's got a tail"  
  
Goku looked up and stared at goten and gohan then frowned "IT happens to have a name and IT is a girl"  
  
~ A few years later ~  
  
Time passed steadily since the day of chichi's death, gohan and goten frequently visited, However most of gokus friends where still way to afraid to go near goku. It was late and Chiku was in bed.  
  
She was about two years old, and walking around crying out baby words was so far her only talent. No special powers have been revealed, no want to fight, she acted just like a two year old would.  
  
Goku sat on a cushioned rocking chair moving back and fourth. This had become a typical action for goku. Every so often he would just sleep in the chair a book sitting in his lap and his feet up.  
  
Goku had restless nights more now then he did before chichi died, but he never told anyone infact most time goku kept things to himself, not telling someone how he felt and covering it up with an expressionless smile.  
  
Goku moaned a little as he turned his head to the side and his eye lids tightened as if he were in a disturbing dream, but his dreams were only disturbing because they were happy memories of his times with chichi that suddenly dried and shriveled into flames of hate.  
  
Goku would wake feeling dull and useless. Most time he wanted to kill himself but reframed from doing so. He needs to be there for his Chiku and he knew it.  
  
Goku lay in the chair he suddenly opened his eyes. His cheeks felt sticky and his mouth tasted of salt, he had been crying again. He sighed and stood up, letting the book fall to the floor.  
  
He walked up the empty hallways devoid of any pictures that reminded him of times before chichi's death. He came to a door that was cracked open letting the hallway light flow into a dark room.  
  
There was a desk to one side with many pictures of goku, gohan, goten, and chichi. In the middle of the room rested a bed with racks on the side to keep a toddler form falling out of bed.  
  
Goku smiled to himself, a small girl laid quietly breathing with the slow rhythm of sleep. Goku walked in and bent down to kiss the girl on the head, then covered her with a blanket she had kicked off.  
  
Goku walked slowly out, turned off the hallway light, then back down stairs. Goku looked out a small window, and sighed ounce more ~I think I'll go for a walk, besides how often do I get to enjoy clear spring moon light~.  
  
Goku walked through the woods, holding his elbows in hands to cold for the nice warm air that announced summer was coming, along with storms. Ounce far enough from the house Goku smiled a pain filled smile as he walked and words suddenly formed in his mind.  
  
Words of sorrow slowly filled his mind until he could no longer hold them in. he began to speak quietly in an almost angelic voice.  
  
There are few who can deny that what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
And I goku have grown so tired of the same old thing  
  
Gokus voice began to rise and sound more like sorrowful rather than angelic calmness  
  
Oh some where deep inside of these bones  
  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there far from my home  
A longing that I've never known  
  
Suddenly the green grass around gokus feet began to turn gray and die. The fresh green leaves shriveled and fell to the floor. A deer grazing suddenly fell over dead. Ice grew around trees and over baby birds. The grass at gokus feet cracked and broke as goku walked.  
  
But who here could ever understand  
  
That I tire of my crown  
If they only understood that I'd give it all up if I only could  
  
The grayness of ice grew wide covering trees all in gokus sight. Goku soon approached a large lake that he used to fish in. the ice stopped at its bank as if waiting instructions.  
  
Oh there's an empty in my bones  
  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise that come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears  
  
Goku looked into his reflection a tear dropping into the water. As it hit, the ice grew so fast across the water that if you blinked you would have missed it. The fish in the water rose under the ice dead.  
  
Goku looked around. There was a reason why he didn't walk at night anymore.  
  
A/N: damn im on a role the next one should be up not too much later then this one. And im boosting review numbers to three for the next one this one is still only 2 so PLZ. R&R. 


	3. discovery

A/N: told you it would be up fast. Lol. Anyways this story is worth 3 reviews. Plz r&r.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Discovery  
  
"DADA, DADA" Chiku screamed as she ran through the house.  
  
"Chiku I'm right here you don't need to scream" goku spoke calmly as Chiku ran straight for him.  
  
Chiku did not stop when she came up to goku instead gokus hands lifted her up to his eye level.  
  
"Now what is it" goku asked smiling gracefully at his little girl  
  
Chiku whined and pointed to the window. Goku walked over to the window she was pointing to. A spider the size of an adult's fingernail crawled up its thread to a small web in the corner of the window.  
  
"Oh Chiku its only a harmless spider" goku said cupping the arachnid with his hands.  
  
Goku carried the bug outside and set it down on the porch. He walked back only to see Chiku still looking quit frightened at the window.  
  
"Chiku the spiders gone see, what's the matter"  
  
Chiku whined again and frustratedly pointed to the window shaking her arm this time and stamping her foot. Goku looked again he still didn't understand what the problem was.  
  
Then goku looked past the window to outside. A few dead deer lay at the edge of the forest covered in gray ice. Goku looked for a minute then turned and walked away. Chiku grabbed his pant leg and pulled at him. Goku ignored it and went back to the kitchen.  
  
Chiku looked at goku in anger she hated it when he did that. Being angry with him she kicked him in the shin. Still goku did nothing to show her existence. Chiku stomped away.  
  
Goku stood at the stove making Chiku some strawberry pancakes. She liked them about as much as chichi did. When he finished he called Chiku.  
  
"Sweet heart come and get it"  
  
No answer  
  
"Chiku come on breakfast"  
  
No answer  
  
Goku sighed, "Im sorry for ignoring you honey now come here and eat your breakfast"  
  
No answer.  
  
That was odd as far as goku was concerned. Goku walked upstairs, assuming she must be VERY angry with him. Upon reaching her room he realized that there was no crying, no sound what so ever.  
  
Suddenly in instinct mode he slammed the door open. No Chiku. Goku ran down stairs calling out her name in a complete panic, but she was not inside the house.  
  
Goku ran outside the house "CHIKU" he looked around quickly his heart pounding suddenly movement at the edge of the forest caught his eye. It was the deer that not only recently had been dead, and Chiku kneeling by another dead deer her hands resting on its shoulders.  
  
Goku watched for a moment as the deer she rested her hands on began to move and come to life. The grass around Chiku growing green again and flowers that were not there before growing tall.  
  
Gokus breathe hitched in his throat. Chiku looked up at the deer that stood it shook the gray ice off and licked Chiku in the face as a sign of thanks. Chiku giggled a cute little giggle that remains a trademark for toddlers.  
  
Goku began to walk over to Chiku. Chiku stood up and whipped off gray slush, which was quickly melting, from her blue dress. She turned quickly around to go back to the house but instead was confronted by gokus strong arms. He hugged her tightly.  
  
Chiku sat in shock she hadn't realized goku was watching her. He let go of her and put his hands on her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"Now why didn't you tell me you could do that" goku asked a very small waver in his voice.  
  
Chiku looked down blushing slightly. "I taught you mad"  
  
Goku laughed lightly "sweet heart do I look mad, you should tell me these things"  
  
Chiku looked up at goku as he stood up. "I taught you be angwe cuss I diffwent frum uder peep cuss I have spezel powers"  
  
Goku smiled "I would never be angry because your different now come inside so you can eat your breakfast I made your favorite" Chiku smiled and danced about while holding her dads hands. Goku stared off towards the house thinking ~I wonder if she should know about why she's different how would I go about telling her~.  
  
When Chiku reached the house she let go of gokus hand and ran inside to take her place at the table. Goku gave her a plate covered with 4 strawberry pancakes. Goku remembered gohan used to eat much more than that but then again Chiku was different then them, this probably included her eating habits.  
  
Chiku ate fast then sat waiting for goku to finish. Goku ate much slower now that chichi was gone, not to mention much less. When he finished he picked up chiku's plate and started the dishes while Chiku grabbed her coloring.  
  
Goku sat patiently listening to Chiku hum, suddenly Chiku looked up "dada why am I so diffwent"  
  
Goku stopped and turned around to look at Chiku. She stared at goku with eyes the size of half her face.  
  
Goku sighed "Chiku there's something I need to explain to you, and it's going to take a while so let me finish with the dishes before I answer your question ok sweety"  
  
Chiku nodded and continued with coloring. After another 5 minutes goku finished with the dishes and took a seat at the table.  
  
"Ok Chiku are you listening, this is important"  
  
Chiku looked at her dad and smiled sweetly just like chichi used to. Goku looked away  
  
"Ok the reason why you are so different from others is because I am"  
  
Chiku stared at goku with confusion.  
  
Goku sighed, "what I mean sweety is, well you know your special power that makes you different, well I can do much of the same thing but in a different way do you understand"  
  
Chiku nodded "can bruters do tat aso"  
  
Goku nodded to chiku's question. "Now this isn't something you need to tell people outside of family ok, this is not something we brag about we keep these things with in the family"  
  
Chiku nodded furiously, when she stopped she giggled. Goku smiled, he wasn't sure she was ready to hear about her dad not being human. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Gokus stood up and went over to answer it.  
  
"Oh hi gohan I wasn't expecting you today, I thought you had work"  
  
Gohan smiled and walked in followed by goten who ran into a wall because he was busy looking at the forest that had turned gray.  
  
Chiku cried out with glee as she recognized her brothers voice immediately.  
  
"GOHAN!!!"  
  
"Hey you, how's my super midget sister" Chiku jumped into gohan's out spread arms and hugged his neck furiously.  
  
Goku helped goten to his feet "you know you should really watch what your doing"  
  
Goten stood up rubbing his head "yea, yea, yea I know, uhh what happened to the forest, it's the end of spring and it has ice all over it"  
  
Goku, without missing a beat "ya its uh natural phenomenon only happens every 20 thousand years"  
  
Goten looked at goku suspiciously "mm-hmm"  
  
"And I suppose the reason the news didn't see this sudden disturbance in weather until the moment it happened is because it was a natural phenomenon"  
  
Goku turned around "uh I wasn't paying attention to the news this morning, I was busy making breakfast"  
  
Chiku looked over gohan's shoulder as she loosened her grip on her brother. Gohan turned around Chiku still in his arms. "Dada can I tell tem"  
  
Goku looked up at Chiku "of course pumpkin you can tell them their part of the family are they not?"  
  
Goku walked away as Chiku started to explain her special powers to her brothers. Goku was relieved that she changed the subject. If goten or gohan were ever to find out that he did that they might not trust him around his own daughter at least not by himself.  
  
A/N: jeez man I cant wait to put up another chapter I love writing this. Ooh and because im on such a role i've gotta tell you all the title of the next chapter and make you get curious and beg me about what happens next. 4th chapter is called 'few days coma' ooooohhh are you thinking about it yet. Lol plz. R&r 


	4. few days coma

A/N: haha heres the next chapter it gets a little weird and kinda depressing but here it is. I put some of stings lyrics in here. PLZ R&R  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Few days coma  
  
It was summer now and little by little Chiku began to perfect her speaking skills. As for goten and gohan, well gohan was busy with his family and work, but goten was let out of college for the summer.  
  
Chiku was playing with 'golly wolly pogs' (as she puts it) in a little puddle that had formed during the very slight flooding of the stream.  
  
Goku set goten off to go get some fish while he watched Chiku. Gotens song could be heard as he walked back dragging a huge fish.  
  
"O many ugly people out there have been hurt in some kind of love affair  
How many times that you swear you never love again  
Love is a cruel and bitter way for paying you back  
For all the faith you ever had in your brain"  
  
Chiku looked up to see her brother walking lazily to the beat of a song she'd heard him play some many times. She leaned back and looked up at her dad. Goku was reading the paper on the porch.  
  
"Could it be that's what you need the most?  
To me your feeling just like a ghost,  
You never wanna feel so sad and lost again"  
  
Goten dropped the fish a few paces back. He patted Chiku on the head then went around the house to get a stand for the fish. Goku looked up from his paper at the fish then at Chiku. Goten came around the corner carrying a stand and a box full of knives that they used to clean the fish.  
  
"That why we turn the clock to zero hundred  
I said it were starting on a brand new d-"  
  
"GOTEN, stop it"  
  
Goten turned around to look at his dad.  
  
"Dad what's wrong"  
  
Goku looked at goten frustratedly "I've heard that song played enough im getting sick of it"  
  
Chiku looked at her father, goku was right goten did play it a lot but she didn't think he'd played it so much it would bother him. Goten looked away.  
  
"Sorry dad" he mumbled as he hauled the fish onto the stand.  
  
Chiku looked curiously at her father. Why'd he get so angry? It wasn't like him to get so upset over a song. He hardly ever got upset unless people were talking about chichi. Hmm maybe that's what it was.  
  
Goku got up from the chair and went inside leaving goten and Chiku alone. Chiku continued to play with the golly wolly pogs as goten cleaned off the scaled to the fish.  
  
An hour later dinner was on the table and the family ate. When they finished goku sat at the sink cleaning dishes while goten was doing the laundry. Chiku sat watching goten and asking various questions like "what's dat white powy stuff" goten would laugh and correct her wording. Chiku blushed and re-asked the question "what's that white powdery stuff"  
  
Once goten finished the laundry he sat and watched TV with Chiku sitting next to him. Goku yawned as he finished the dishes and sat beside Chiku. Chiku looked up at goku then crawled up into his lap were she fell asleep against his chest.  
  
"Dad look" goten pointed to an ad in the paper.  
  
Goku looked over "what"  
  
"You think Chiku would like a puppy"  
  
Goku leaned back "I think she would but the manner of the question would be would I allow it"  
  
Goten laughed lightly "well what about a kitten"  
  
"Nu-uh, nope no way, those things ruin furniture"  
  
Goten laughed and set the paper to the side "are you going to get her in bed or what"  
  
Goku looked down at Chiku "ya just a minute I wanna see the weather"  
  
After goku caught what the weather would be he carried Chiku up the stairs to her room. Goku set her down in the bed and went to her dresser pulled out some P.J.'s then went back to Chiku.  
  
"Up we go I picked out some Winnie the pooh P.J.'s" goku spoke quietly as Chiku helped get her PJS on.  
  
She was half asleep, and didn't really care at the moment whether she was in P.J.'s or dirt covered clothes. As Chiku laid down in her pajamas, goku covered her with a blanket, and tucked her in.  
  
Goku kissed Chiku on the forehead, turned the light off and started out the door.  
  
"Daddy what was mommy like"?  
  
Goku stopped suddenly, he turned his head to the side "she," goku paused "she was like an angle, now go to sleep"  
  
Goku walked back down the stairs his hanging low. He walked into the kitchen turned the light off then walked back up the stairs.  
  
"Im going to bed"  
  
"Alright see ya in the morning dad" goten replied.  
  
Goku walked in to his room, it was dark but he didn't bother with the light. He stripped down to his boxers then climbed into bed. He rolled over to his side his hand touched chichi's side. Goku cried himself to sleep.  
  
Morning came and Chiku was jumping up and down on her bed laughing. Her laughter was loud and echoed through the house and into gotens room down the hall.  
  
Goten turned over pulling his pillow over his head. "How come she can't sleep until ten? Why does she always have to wake up laughing" he whined  
  
After another 3 minutes of listening to her jumping and laughing, goten decided that if his dad wasn't going to tell her to hush up he was. Goten stomped through the hall and into her room "CHIKU IM TRYING TO SLEEP PLEASE SHUT UP"  
  
Chiku immediately sat down and stopped smiling. She looked at her brother with puppy eyes "sorwey"  
  
"What was that"?  
  
Chiku cleared her throat "sorry"  
  
"Good, now if I let you go and watch TV with dad will you let me sleep"  
  
Chiku smiled and nodded her head. She climbed over the rails and fell to the floor making an 'mph' noise as she hit the ground.  
  
Chiku ran into gokus room followed by goten who kept going 'shhh'. Goten looked over his dad quickly. He was sound asleep with the slow rhythm breathing. Goten turned the TV on and set the sound on very low then changed the channel to what Chiku requested.  
  
Chiku sat next goku on chichi's side of the bed. Goten walked away back to his bed and fell quickly back to sleep. Chiku looked at her dad and poked him. He didn't even budge or wince or even whine, like he did so many times.  
  
Chiku decided he must really be tired and watched TV for about an hour. When the clock striked ten she heard her brother get up again and move around. He walked in dressed and ready for the day. He looked at goku  
  
"He's still not up that's weird, come on Chiku I'll make breakfast"  
  
Chiku looked up at goten  
  
"But I want dad to make breakfast" she whined  
  
"Well dads still asleep no SHHH don't wake him up"  
  
Chiku shook her head and began to cry. Goten looked quickly form her to goku "Chiku come on be quit, huh"  
  
Goten walked over to goku and pushed him. Goku didn't move. Goten pushed him again and added his voice to it.  
  
"Dad hey dad wake up"  
  
Chiku stopped crying and looked over to goku. Goten pushed goku harder and raised his voice "DAD GET UP" goku still didn't move.  
  
Goten stepped back and put his hand on his mouth.  
  
"Goten how come he's not waking up" Chiku asked  
  
Goten shook his head and went to a phone and called 911.  
  
An hour later a paramedics was there with the family doctor. Goten and Chiku were pushed out of the room. Goten helped Chiku into one of her dresses and waited for a response from the doctor.  
  
5 minutes later the doctor walked out. Goten stood up and in the same motion pushed Chiku back down into her seat. The doctor spoke quietly to goten so Chiku could not hear what they were saying  
  
Finally she stood up and pulled on the doctor's coat. The doctor looked down at the little girl  
  
"Hey mister is my dad dead"  
  
The doctor looked at goten then kneeled down, as goten turned and went to the nearest phone.  
  
"No Chiku your dad is not dead, he's just sleeping"  
  
Chiku looked questioningly at the doctor  
  
"If he's not dead and just sleeping how come he won't wake up"?  
  
The doctor gave Chiku a painful smile "he's in a very deep sleep were sometimes people cant wake him up"  
  
Chiku looked down, and then walked into gokus room followed by the doctor. She looked at goku then turned around "is there any way we can help him wake up"  
  
The doctor looked at Chiku and shook his head, "im afraid not, now I want you to leave him be ok, he will wake up in due time"  
  
~*~  
  
Goku opened his eyes to a strange white light then sat up. A sakura tree sat behind him, he looked around. Goku stood up "where am I"  
  
"You're here" a voice spoke behind him making goku jump, and quickly turn.  
  
Goku looked into his wife's face "ch-chichi but h-how"  
  
Chichi smiled gracefully at him "never mind that how are you?" she asked leaning against gokus body  
  
Gokus eyes welled up with tears "I-im fine"  
  
Chichi looked up at his face and wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek "you don't look fine"  
  
Chichi kissed him lightly. "Walk with me I want to hear what's going on"  
  
Goku took a few steps with chichi leaning on him then he stopped. Goku sat down and covered his face with his hands and began to cry. Chichi kneeled by him.  
  
"Goku why are you crying im here now just enjoy your self be happy"  
  
Goku looked at her from his hands "chichi I've missed you so much"  
  
Chichi smiled, and pulled his hands down from his face "I know I missed you to"  
  
Goku smiled wearily at her. Chichi kissed him. "Tell me everything that's happened"  
  
Gokus smile grew "well, gotens in college now, and gohan's busy with his family"  
  
Chichi's smile grew "what did you name the baby"  
  
Goku looked at her "Chiku, she looks so much like you I have a hard time looking her in the eye when she does something wrong, which isn't very often"  
  
Chichi smiled and leaned on goku. They sat there for a minute. Goku took in her smell and her shape, everything felt so real but how could it be she was dead, the only way he could possibly see her again was in his dreams or in a picture. His instant transmission wouldn't work at where she had to be, this just couldn't be happening.  
  
"Chichi where am I"  
  
Chichi looked up at goku "don't worry about that right now"  
  
Goku looked at her how can I not your dead and my instant tran-" chichi cut goku off with a passionate kiss that left goku senseless. Goku put his hands around her waist and kissed her back. She was right he was with her now and he never wanted her to leave him again.  
  
~*~  
  
Chiku ignored the doctor's orders and was constantly lying next to her father waiting for him to wake up. Goku was hooked up to all kinds of machines that Chiku never touched because she was afraid something bad would happen if she did.  
  
On the second day of gokus coma Chiku sat by him, she put her hands up by his head and tried to heal him like she did the dear, nothing happened though all she did was wear her self out. Goten found her and told her not to do that again, that there was a possibility that she could end up like goku and in a deep sleep. Chiku simply didn't understand why wouldn't anything work.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku lay on the soft ground chichi slept on his chest. He sighed then looked down at chichi and smiled. Chichi slowly opened her eyes and smiled back. "That was fun its to bad we didn't get to do that more"  
  
Goku laid back "naw every time we do you end up pregnant I don't want any more children, I mean there great and all I love kids its just I don't want anymore"  
  
Chichi looked at him "why"  
  
"Because they grow up and go away"  
  
Chichi looked away "I know a lot about you goku after all you're my spouse but I never knew you didn't like change"  
  
Goku looked at her "well its not that I don't not like change sometimes its for the better but I just hate it when I get left behind, like you did when you died, I always thought you and I would live and die together or at least me die before you, I never really thought about you dying before me"  
  
Chichi sat up she grabbed her shirt and put it on. She threw gokus his clothes as she went. Goku put his on "how long have I been here"  
  
Chichi looked up "oh, uh only a few minutes you have time still"  
  
"Are you sure, no couldn't have been we hade that hole thing and it felt like a hole day besides you don't even have a watch, chichi are you lying to me" chichi turned to look at him  
  
"Goku would I lie"  
  
Goku folded his arms "well it depends if you've been dead for 3 years and you've been here for that long with out me and I all of a sudden show up then of course you would, you would do anything to make me stay longer"  
  
Chichi looked at him then down "alright it's been three days goku, you're between the other world and your own mind, and right now your body is probably in a coma"  
  
Goku unfolded his arms his mouth dropped "chichi you lied to me, I've been gone from Chiku for three hole days, oh my god, who's taking care of her?"  
  
"Goku goten is probably looking after h -"  
  
"Chichi why'd you do this now im going to have to leave and I wont see you for what another million years," goku began to raise his voice.  
  
Chichi stood up "goku please calm down I just, I just wanted to see you agai-"  
  
"Chichi I wanted to see you to what you think I don't miss you look baby there have been times where I've thought about killing myself, but I didn't did I, honey look there are time where we think were doing the right thing but sometimes that's only by our perspective now I want you to put yourself in my shoes wouldn't you be worried sick if you found out that I took you to this unknown place for three days and now you don't know what's going on with your little girl"  
  
Chichi looked at goku then smiled her eyes watering up "your right goku im sorry, would you tell Chiku I said hello"  
  
Goku looked at chichi startled "chichi I-im sorry I didn't mean to get angry"  
  
Chichi shook her hand "no goku no I understand your completely right, I love you goku I really do sometimes its just hard being here with no one I know like you, you make friends so easy but I've spent my hole life revolved around you I don't know how"  
  
Goku looked at chichi he pulled her to himself and hugged her tight "you know I was thinking should I get let goten get Chiku a puppy"  
  
Chichi looked up at goku "hmmm well I don't know, I never really liked animals but well why not"  
  
Goku smiled and kissed chichi lightly "I'll be sure to tell her you said 'hey'"  
  
Chichi smiled and broke the hug "its time for you to go sweetheart"  
  
Goku watched as suddenly everything began to become dark "chichi I forgot she asked about you she wanted to know what you were like" he called out  
  
Goku heard a distant voice "oh yah well im glad don't forget now I said hey"  
  
With that goku was surrounded in dark. He could here the familiar sound of birds and someone crying on his chest. Then other sounds came in the beep of a heart monitor, the muffled sound of a TV downstairs, someone talking in the doorway.  
  
Goku opened his eyes slowly, he blinked a couple of time and lifted his hand to the person crying, "Chiku what's the matter" goku spoke hoarsely, from not having said anything in three days.  
  
Chiku lifted her head "daddy?" she squeaked  
  
"Daddy your awake, daddyyyy" Chiku whined as she buried her head in his muscular neck.  
  
Goten and the doctor looked up from the doorway. Gotens mouth dropped as he saw his dad look lazily over to the doctor and him.  
  
Goku began to try to sit up when the doctor put his hand on gokus shoulder "goku your ill you need to rest some more"  
  
Goku smiled "Chiku, Chiku I saw your mommy, she says hello" Chiku lifted her face from gokus neck. And smiled tears falling down her cheeks like a waterfall, as she began a full out screaming sob in gokus neck.  
  
A/N: aww no wasn't that cute, but its not done yet there's another chapter after this, man writing this I felt a little sniffely lol. Whelp I need 3 reviews so bring em on. Plz r&r 


	5. eye of the storm

A/N: evangelion rocks.. oh sorry dbz also rocks, other wise why would I write about it. Ok here is chapter 5 sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Eye of the storm  
  
Goku had to stay in bed for a week before the doctor would even consider allowing goku walking around again. This did not please goku at all.. so he did what he always did.. ignored doctor's orders.  
  
This put pressure on goten, he was agreeing with the doctor, along with gohan and gokus friends. The only person who was on gokus side was Chiku and technically her vote never really counted because she was only 3 and didn't know better.  
  
Although everyone insisted on goku staying in bed, he got up and went about his normal schedule anyways. It was now 2 years after that incident and Chiku was 5 years old, her birthday was a day ago.  
  
It was breakfast and goten was eating everything goku put in front, he didn't leave any for anyone else, if he could he would eat the table as well if it would only fit down his throat.  
  
Gohan examined goten as he ate and threw out little comments such as "you know your gunna get a stomach ache if you keep eating like that" or "dude you better be careful you might choke on something, then nothing would get in your mouth"  
  
Chiku watched and waited for goten to swallow before she grabbed something small, for fear her hand might be mistaken for food. Then she became to hungry to wait for goten to finish and started to whine.  
  
"daddy gotens eating all the food and.. HEY THAT'S MINE GOTEN GIVE IT BACK"  
  
goku turned around and sighed, he wore a white apron over a white shirt and blue jeans while walked around in his white slippers. He walked over to the table carrying two plates worth of pancakes. He set them in front of Chiku.  
  
"let him have it sweetie I made you another plate"  
  
goten looked up and started to reach over to grab chiku's food but was greeted by gohan's evil eye, which had improved sense he had a kid of his own. Goten leaned back and watched Chiku eat her meal about as fast as he ate his.  
  
"gohan do you want any"  
  
"no thanks dad I had a bagel when I left the house this morning"  
  
goku looked up "that's it?"  
  
"yup"  
  
goku turned to look at gohan. Gohan smiled back at his dad.  
  
"and some coffee.. don't worry I eat a lot during lunch and dinner"  
  
"okay whatever floats your boat" goku spoke as he finished cleaning off the counter.  
  
Gohan continued to read his paper as goku sat down at the table. He ate a plate he had set aside so goten wouldn't eat it. He ate in silence while Chiku started to play with the remnants on her plate.  
  
GLUCK* GACK* SPICK* SPACK*.  
  
"Chiku stop that"  
  
Chiku looked up and dropped her fork in the strawberry syrup. Goku looked at her from the corner of his eye. Chiku pushed her plate away and sat there starting a starring contest with goten.  
  
When goku finished he cleared off the table, then started on the dishes, when he finished he put on a pair of shoes by the front door.  
  
"CHIKU GOTEN COME ON TIME TO GO" gokus voice echoed up stairs.  
  
Chiku poked her head out of her door "where we goin"  
  
Goten walked passed chiku's door his sneakers tapping lightly on the wood floor "it's a surprise"  
  
Chiku watched her brother descend down the stairs before she crawled out of her room.  
  
"CHIKU COME ON"  
  
Chiku hollered back "im coming im coming sheez"  
  
Chiku bounded down the stairs and jumped into the pink jacket goku held out for her. Gohan pulled his jacket on and went out to his car. "I'll see ya later"  
  
Chiku looked up at gohan as goku tied her shoes. "aren't you coming with us"  
  
Gohan smiled the family smile and shook his head, "sorry midget I got work I have to do"  
  
"all right bye bye gohan" Chiku smiled and waved as gohan drove away.  
  
Goku stood and picked Chiku up, he carried her to the car and strapped her in. goten sat at the driver seat. Goku walked around to the passenger side.  
  
"dad were are we going and how come goten is driving"  
  
goku laughed lightly "sorry princess I cant tell you that, its gotens surprise and that's part of the reason why he's driving"  
  
Chiku sighed and folded her arms across her chest "fine.. then how long will it take to get there" she asked looking towards goten.  
  
Goten gave a small snicker "it'll be an hour or two midget so you mines well take nap"  
  
Chiku sighed and starred out the window, before long the 5 year-old girl was fast asleep. And in an hour they arrived at a large city. Chiku began to hear her fathers voice as she started to wake.  
  
"pull up into the parking garage it'll be easier, especially if we're planning on all day like you wanted"  
  
"right, this one good only 5 dollars for admission"  
  
"ya that's good"  
  
Chiku immediately sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked around quickly before the car pulled into the car garage. They were at west city.  
  
Moments later the car stopped in a parking spot and goku was helping Chiku out.  
  
"dad what are we doing here"  
  
goku laughed again "I told you it's a surprise you're going to have to wait.. my goodness you're so impatient"  
  
Chiku quickly grabbed gokus hand as they started to walk into the city. Chiku looked around eagerly, it was very rare when she got a chance to see the big city, so naturally she was a little freighted by all the commotion of people and cars.  
  
Goku suddenly stopped along with goten on chiku's other side. She looked up at a medium sized building that had the words "opera hall" written across it.  
  
Chiku's face suddenly lit up as she heard goten speak the words 1 child, and adult and 1 senior. "dad are we going to see that ballet I wanted to see"  
  
Goku looked down at Chiku and smiled, then he looked back to goten. Goten kneeled down to Chiku "midget you wanna be the ticket lady" Chiku almost jumped into gokus arms, as she snatched the tickets from gotens hands and ran to the ticket stand, where a young lady sat waiting.  
  
As goku, Chiku and goten entered the hall Chiku noticed that people were all wearing very nice clothing and she was suddenly flushed with embarrassment as she found she was wearing a pink rain coat. Her grip tightened on gokus hand.  
  
Goku looked down then back up as they were confronted with someone to help them find their seats. Ounce seated goku looked at Chiku and smiled "now what's with the bright red cheeks" goku asked kneeling down fro Chiku.  
  
Chiku looked up at goku from under her brow as she pouted "daddy all these people are dressed far nicer than I am"  
  
Goku giggled "are you sure"  
  
Chiku looked up her ears turning red in anger "I think I would know what I wear daddy"  
  
Goku sat down into the green chairs "why don't you take your jacket off sweetie after all we're in side now"  
  
Chiku sighed she absolutely hated it when her father did that. She peeled off the pink and set it down on the armrest, which sat between her and her father. She looked over her black dress and white stockings.  
  
"I don't remember pulling this out this morning" she spoke looking at her dad.  
  
Goku didn't say anything he sat in his spot with a smug smile across his face. Chiku looked at goten he was reading the directory. Chiku sighed and jumped up into her chair and smiled as the show began.  
  
An hour about 2/3 of the way through goku began to snore making the people next to him uncomfortable. Goten gave out a heavy sigh "Chiku switch places with me real quick I need to wake dad"  
  
Chiku didn't take her eyes off the play she simply stood and stepped over the handrail. Goten sat down in chiku's spot, and pushed goku.  
  
"dad wake up.. dad wake up" goten pushed harder.  
  
Suddenly goten punched goku in the arm giving him a big welt. Gokus head suddenly shot up "wha- where am I" goten sighed  
  
"at the opera hall dad, watching the ballet, sleeping on this poor mans arm.. thank god you didn't start drooling"  
  
goten looked up to see what the mans reaction would be, the man glanced quickly at goten then at goku then back to the ballet. Goten snickered lightly and switched with Chiku again.  
  
when the ballet finished the son family made their way slowly to the exit. Goku held chiku's hand firmly while steering goten through the mob of people.  
  
"so goten where to" goku asked once outside.  
  
Goten looked around quickly then pointed to his right, "that way"  
  
Chiku sighed as her stomach growled "daddy im hungry are we gunna go home soon"  
  
Goku looked down at Chiku and smiled "yes honey patience I think goten has one more surprise for you"  
  
Chiku looked up as goten stopped in front of a shop and put his fists on his hips. He looked down at Chiku then smiled "well Chiku what would you prefer.. a cat or a dog"  
  
Chiku looked at him then at the store, they had stopped in front of a pet store. She looked up at goku as if asking permission. But goku just stood there with his smug smile. Chiku let go of gokus hand and ran up to the window "dad can I?"  
  
"well of course I would not have let him bring us here if it was a no" goku spoke calmly  
  
Chiku jumped with glee and dashed into the pet store, goten followed, however goku did not. Goten was about to reach the door then turned "dad are you coming or what"  
  
Goku glanced at goku then turned around "nah I think I'll stay out here for now, feeling kinda nauseous"  
  
"ok whatever" with that goten followed Chiku in to the store. Goku stood on the sidewalk peering up at the tall skyscrapers then sighed and looked down at his dress shoes.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shriek of what could've been delight. His head snapped up as a woman came running towards him. he watched her as she stopped in front of him panting  
  
"can I help you"  
  
"yes.. yes you can are you goku son the martial arts master of the 23rd boudaki tournament"  
  
goku thought for a minute "uh yah why"  
  
"OH I KNEW IT HEY EVERYONE OVER HERE" the woman suddenly was screaming in gokus face, as a crowd of people (supposedly friends) came over.  
  
Goku was now surrounded in people, which was the exact reason why he hated the city. As the crowd began to ask and push for his autograph, goku back to back up. He backed up accidentally into a man pushing for his autograph. Goku turned around and looked at him.  
  
The man wasn't even really a man he was more of a mature boy, very skinny and geeky looking. Goku swallowed hard and started to stutter "s-s-sorry, uh ex-excuse me"  
  
Goku pushed the man aside and tried to get away from the crowd, but the crowd swarmed around him even more as it started to get bigger with more people.  
  
After a few minutes of confusion goku gave up and stood there, people all around him were constantly asking him for his autograph and he didn't know how much longer he could take it when suddenly the crowd went quit.  
  
"daddy, daddy.. hey misters move.. daddy look"  
  
goku sighed with relief as Chiku pushed through the crowd and. He watched as people in the front moved aside for her with the sudden understanding that she was his daughter. Goku smiled as he saw her face  
  
"look dad I got a puppy"  
  
goku looked down at her in her arms she carried a gray and whit puppy, hair covered his eyes and his paws were just smaller than his head. Chiku set the puppy down as it ran at goku.  
  
Goku looked at the puppy and gave a nervous smile. "well Chiku are we ready"  
  
"yah I think so"  
  
"good because I really would like to leave now"  
  
"geez dad I didn't know you had a fan club" came gotens laughter as he caught sight of the crowd surrounding goku.  
  
"aha ah very funny goten now give me the car keys im driving"  
  
with that goku and his family left the crowd of people none of which got one autograph. The son family got dinner on the way home so by the time they did get home Chiku was asleep with the puppy curled up in her lap.  
  
Goku carried Chiku to her room as goten dragged the puppy up the stairs to sleep in gokus room until Chiku was taught when to let the dog out to the bath room. Soon after everything was set up for the puppy goku went to sleep himself.  
  
A few hours later goku awoke to sudden barking in his ear. He rolled over and pushed the dog away from his face. "mmmm.. go away"  
  
Suddenly the dog growled and bit goku hand. Goku however didn't notice, it was only until goten came in to ask what was going on that gokus sense kicked in.  
  
Goku sat up in bed suddenly his eyes wide "where's Chiku"  
  
Goku stood up and pushed goten aside, he slammed the door open to chiku's room. He looked around. The room had been ransacked and the bed was overturned, the window was shattered and a message was stuck to the wall across from goku.  
  
A/N: sorry it was so long but there was a lot to explain before it got good. Also sorry it took so long to write I all of a sudden got really busy. Oh PLZ R&R I need 3 reviews before the next chapter comes up. 


	6. kidnapped

A/N: ok I got 5 reviews for the last chapter that was pretty cool, but anyways here the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kidnapped  
  
Goku stood in the doorway, his eyes absorbing the scene. Goten came up behind him, his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide  
  
"Oh my god" he whispered.  
  
Gokus lower jaw began to twitch as his arms lowered back down to his sides. He walked in slowly looking at the ground, his eyes wide in horror. Goten followed him inside the room.  
  
Goku walked over to the bed and stared at it. Goten looked at goku then looked around the room, his eyes caught sight of the paper on the wall across from the door. He walked over to the paper. It was held to the wall by a needle that was made from ki. He read aloud.  
  
"Goku I hope this pain feels you as much as you have done to me" goten paused then looked at his dad.  
  
Gokus eyes shifted to goten but his head was still bowed at the floor. Goten hated when his dad did that it was just a little disturbing.  
  
"I have taken her back to where I dwell, she is in safe keeping but if you do no come and surrender your self she will be killed. I will not give you my name you must solve the following riffle correctly too find me. If you do not come by the next sun fall she will be killed.. You have my word"  
  
Goten looked at the paper the words suddenly disappeared and different ones appeared.  
  
"I can see you from up high but you can't see me. I've been killed twice yet my power does not decrease. I destroyed your kind before, but two escaped me, only to be my downfall. Now I wait in the patient darkness for you to seek me out. Im waiting goku with her come save her before she dies"  
  
Goku looked up "freeza"  
  
Goten looked at goku "who"  
  
"Damn it I should've known.. He just never stops does he"?  
  
Goten looked at goku "dad who the heck is freeza"  
  
"Never mind that get ready to fight were leaving" goku replied then left.  
  
Goku walked in to his room silently cursing himself then put on his blue gi (the one seen at the end of Dragonball Z). Goku walked out and into gotens room as he pulled on a white shirt.  
  
"Ready"  
  
"Uh ya but who's freeza and what kind of name is that"  
  
"Freeza is an old enemy that future trunks killed before you were born, the name suits his heart very well"  
  
"Future trunks?"  
  
Goku sighed, "I'll explain when were done fighting Chiku im sure is going to want to hear this too"  
  
With that goku put his hand on gotens shoulder and two fingers to his forehead. When they appeared in (im just going to call it hell) hell there was no one around. Goku walked away from goten a few steps.  
  
Goten looked around in wonder "where are we"  
  
Gotens voice echoed through the barren place making goku whirl around "be quiet" goku hissed  
  
Goten gave goku the son grin then walked toward goku a little then suddenly there was a cry.  
  
"DADDY, DADDY HELP ME DADDY WHERE ARE YU-"  
  
Chiku's voice was cut off suddenly. Goku looked around "CHIKU, CHIKU WHERE ARE YOU"  
  
"She's right here goku safe and sound"  
  
Goku looked up, freeza stood on a cliff holding Chiku by the shirt. Goku growled lightly trying to keep self-control.  
  
"Let her go" he spoke through grinding teeth.  
  
"Not until you surrender"  
  
"Freeza NOW SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS" goku began to yell making goten jump.  
  
"Goku you have to surrender or she dies that was the choice there's no in between" freeza spoke calmly bringing a glowing hand up to chiku's throat.  
  
"DADDY HELP ME"  
  
"STOP.. ok I, I surrender just don't her please, she.. she's everything to me"  
  
goten looked at goku then at freeza, this wasn't right his dad couldn't just surrender like that it wasn't fair.  
  
"uh freeza if I may I don't think your playing by the rules of engagement"  
  
goku looked at goten in anger "goten stop"  
  
"no dad this isn't right he cant use Chiku against you unless she can fight to and in the proper way, which might I add she does not know how to do therefore freeza must leave her alone and fight you like a man.. less of course he's to scared" goten finished mockingly looking at freeza.  
  
Freeza looked down at him "your right, I'll let her go" freeza grinned then dropped Chiku.  
  
Chiku screamed as she fell, goku started to run after her followed by goten when freeza jumped in front of goku and punched him in the gut. Goku bent forward, the blow was harder than he remembered from freeza and made him fall to his knees coughing and gasping for air.  
  
Goten rushed passed goku and caught Chiku in the nic-of-time. Chiku clung to goten, holding his neck so tight that her tiny nails dug into his skin, and she pulled at his shirt. Goku looked up from his knees and looked at goten holding Chiku. Suddenly a pain of anger and rage flew threw him making him jump to his feet and attack freeza.  
  
He grabbed freeza by the neck and threw him towards the cliff he had previously been standing on. Goku followed, and grabbed freezas neck again pressing him into the large cliff so hard it began to crack behind him. goku growled deeply, dark circles had formed under his eyes and blood dripped from his chin.  
  
Goku suddenly transformed to super saijen 2, his grip around freezas neck tightened. Goku looked in freezas eyes then pulled him out of the cliff, grabbed him just under the knee. Lifted him up and slammed his back into his knee. Aloud cracking sound filled the air followed directly by his screams.  
  
Chiku sat watching her father mesmerized by his sudden outrage and the fact that he changed his hair color and eye color in an instant. She held on to goten in fear, she was suddenly scared of her father. She had never seen this kind of anger and rage in him, she had always believed him to be a calm person. This kind of rage was not supposed to be seen in him.  
  
Goku grabbed freezas neck again and snapped it to the side. Freeza dropped to the floor stund and goku started to walk away. Goku stopped suddenly and turned around again, he ran at freeza and jumped on him. he grabbed freezas arms and ripped them from their sockets, then goku did the same to his head. Soon freeza was nothing but a pile of limbs, goku sat on his knees crying.  
  
Chiku turned her head away and buried it into gotens neck, she was too scared to watch any more. Goten sat startled by his father's outburst and backed away.  
  
"dad" goten whispered as his fathers cry started to lessen and become muffled whimpers.  
  
Goku sniffled and looked up. "im ok, im ok there's nothing wrong with me" goku repeated as he started rock back and fourth on the floor.  
  
He looked down at the floor again and held his knees. Goten walked slowly over to goku. Chiku jumped from gotens hands and ran the other direction, she was too afraid to go near her own father. Goten watched her as she stopped near a rock and hid behind it. Then goten looked to his dad.  
  
He puts his hand on gokus shoulder "dad its alright" goten whispered  
  
Gokus head shot up suddenly "DON'T TOUCH ME"  
  
Goten jumped back startled. "dad.."  
  
Goku began to rock back and fourth again "every things fine, im ok, nothings wrong, im ok"  
  
Goten looked at goku then kneeled down and hugged him "dad your ok its fine now Chiku is safe"  
  
Goku cried again in gotens arms. goten looked back at chiku's hiding place. She watched from the rock shaking nervously. After what seemed like forever goku had calmed down and was in working order.  
  
"Chiku come on we're going home now" goten spoke softly as he crept towards her hiding rock.  
  
He kneeled down and poked his head around a corner as if he were playing a game. He looked at her with a smile. Her face was red as if she were crying, goten sighed and stood up. He bent down and picked her up then walked back to goku who was looking away.  
  
Chiku looked at goku and began to try to get away, but gotens grip was a lot better then she expected. Goten put his hand on gokus shoulder and like that they were gone.  
  
Once back in the house he let her go as she ran into her room and slammed the door. Goku looked up the stairs then walked slowly back to his room. Goten watched him go and sighed as he followed suit.  
  
After goten went to bed the house fell silent. In the morning goku didn't get up right away he rolled over and stared out the window. Chiku peeked out her door and when she heard no sign of her father cooking down stairs, she slipped out snagged a snack and was running up the stairs when she bummed into goten.  
  
Goten shook his finger at her and made her put the snack back, then wait at the table for goku to make breakfast. Goku came down slowly. When he saw Chiku he sighed then went to the kitchen, made goten and Chiku breakfast, then went back to his room where he stayed the rest of the day.  
  
A/N: ok im not sure how many chapters are after this but I know its coming to an end. PLZ R&R I need 3 


	7. after math

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this but here it is. Oh not mention Im raising the review number to 4. so tell your friends how great this story is. Lol have fun.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz (boo hoo)  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 7  
  
After math  
  
Every day since Chiku had been kidnapped she couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened back there. Now that she was eight, her mind started to wonder even more of what had happened. However she had no guts to ask her father. If any thing she was more afraid of him now.  
  
It seemed uncanny that he could become such a vicious person and in an instant stay completely calm. She was starting to realize that he was completely unpredictable. It was a beautiful spring day, and she was outside playing with inari her dog.  
  
She ran about kicking a soccer ball laughing as she went inari following suit. Inari was a large sheep dog with the typical gray and whit fur that was so long it got in her eyes. They ran back and fourth along the meadow that was between the house and the forest.  
  
Little did Chiku know that goku sat at the window in the dark watching her. He was always so protective of her, and watching her grow from the sidelines was all he could do. Goku knew she was afraid of him and he only blamed his himself for it. He didn't know what had come over him when he fought freeza, there was just a sudden burst of hate that he had never felt before, and he couldn't handle it.  
  
Chiku stopped running and looked towards the house at the window, nobody there. She watched for a moment then continued to run about. Goku couldn't stand it, just standing at the side was never something he could do and there he was living it. He paced for a few minutes trying desperately to think of something else.  
  
Suddenly a car pulled up in front of the house. Chiku looked up and ran over. Goten always paid surprise visits like this. Goten had graduated college and was the doctor of the family now. He smiled as Chiku ran to him, followed by the large dog. Chiku stopped in front of him and smiled.  
  
"what do I owe the visit" she spoke politely  
  
goten ruffled her spiky bangs that she had inherited from goku. "sorry kid I aint visiting"  
  
Chiku smile disappeared in an instant "what" her eyes were wide with the question.  
  
Goten looked at her "I came to talk to dad is he home"  
  
"uh well yes but..." chiku's voice faded away.  
  
Chiku looked up as the door opened slowly. Goten looked up his expression was grave. Goku looked tired and pale as if he was sick with the stomach flu. Goten walked away from Chiku. Chiku stared at her father. Goten walked up the stairs and whispered something to goku so Chiku wouldn't hear.  
  
Goku walked inside the goten looked back "hey why don't you go and play with inari for a while ok"  
  
Chiku looked up at goten "sure" she knew all to well they were hiding something from her.  
  
She turned around and slowly walked away listening for the soft click of the door. When the door closed she rushed to the window. Goten was talking to goku, they both looked as if someone had died. Then goten pulled out a little red box. On the box was the toxic symbol. Goten opened it and pulled out a surgeon.  
  
She looked up at her father his hands gripped the couch very tightly while his feet pushed the carpet away from him. he began to try to sink into the couch, his eyes where wide in what looked like it could've been absolute fear. She didn't know but for a moment it looked as though her father were...were afraid of needles.  
  
Goten walked over to goku, and just before he reached him goku jumped up and tried to run, but goten was faster. He pushed goku back down on the couch. He pressed the side of gokus neck three times and goku dropped to his side, unconscious.  
  
Goten injected the needle, then put it away inside of the box. Goten lifted goku up and brought him up the stairs. Chiku slowly opened the door and walked inside. She went to the box goten left sitting on the couch and opened it. She peered in, there was the empty needle he had used and a small bottle, on the side was writing.  
  
"what are you doing" came gotens stern voice.  
  
Chiku shot up closing the box, instantly whirling around on her heel, smiling sheepishly. "nothing...nothing at all"  
  
Goten folded his arms then grabbed the box on the couch. "why don't you go play"  
  
Chiku scowled "fine" she slumped outside.  
  
A few hours later goku was up and about, now avoiding goten and being unseen by Chiku. He cooked lunch for the two then left it at the table. He sat in his chair alone, when Chiku and goten came in he was still sitting in his seat. Chiku inched carefully to her spot then sat and began to eat. Goten walked silently to his and did the same as Chiku.  
  
Goten finished his as Chiku was getting up to put her dishes in the sink. "Chiku wait"  
  
Chiku turned and looked at goten "yes"  
  
"why are you afraid of dad"  
  
there it was the question she had feared someone would ask. Goku looked at goten startled. Chiku grabbed at the bottom of her shirt in nervousness "well who said I was"  
  
"no one had to say anything"  
  
Chiku gulped then turned "I don't think this question is fair"  
  
"no one was asking you what you thought"  
  
Chiku growled "well wouldn't you be if all of a sudden you find out your dad can change hair color and become some kind of vicious monster"  
  
Chiku began to cry silently "I mean really who can do that...it's the whole reason why we're so shunned isn't it, it's the hole reason why we cant live in the city like normal peop..."  
  
"that's enough Chiku" goku spoke calmly  
  
"dad was contemplating when you would need to know this apparently it should've been known a long time ago" goten spoke softly  
  
Chiku looked up "what are you talking about"  
  
Goten stood "follow me I need to show you something"  
  
Goten walked out side followed by Chiku, goku still sat at the table. Goten stopped a fair distance from the house. He looked at her then began to raise his ki. Then slowly his hair change blonde and his eyes changed blue. Chiku watched in horror, as goten became a super saijen before her.  
  
"not you too, how long has this been like this" Chiku asked looked shocked at the ground.  
  
"as long as I can remember" goten spoke sitting to the ground.  
  
He held out his hands "come here"  
  
Chiku walked slowly over to her brother. She sat in his lap and pressed her forehead against his chest. "I don't get it, how is this possible, normal people cant do that"  
  
Goten put his hand on the top of her head. "its simple yet complicated, I think he should have told you when you were younger"  
  
"told me what" Chiku asked looking up  
  
"well dad he isn't human"  
  
chiku's eyes widened "he isn't human" she squeaked.  
  
A/N: ha left ya hanging again. well before you find out how chiku's reaction to this goes I need 4 REVIEWS. Also what was that strange injection goku got. PLZ R&R 


	8. reaction

A/N: well heres the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Reaction  
  
Goten looked at her. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were the size of her head.  
  
"He...he didn't tell me- is that why we can do things others cant do"  
  
Goten smiled wearily "ya that's it"  
  
"Why didn't he tell me"?  
  
Goten sighed heavily "Chiku he was afraid to tell you...when he found out he was in his early twenties...had krillin not have told mom then dad wouldn't have said anything...he's always been afraid to admit what he was, and he still is. He knows he doesn't fit in well here or anywhere that's why he prefers to stay away from crowds."  
  
Chiku looked down. Her eyes were still wide but her mouth was closed. Chiku stood up and stepped away from goten.  
  
"How is it you know so much about this"?  
  
"One must know about their family" goten replied coolly  
  
Chiku's face scrunched up "no...im not going to believe you. Im full-blood human"  
  
Chiku started to cry then turned and ran away into the forest. "CHIKU WAIT" goten called back  
  
He stood and was about to chase after then decided against it. ~She needs to think about it being around her wont help the situation any~ goten thought and walked back to the house.  
  
Goten opened the door slowly and walked in. goku looked up "well"  
  
"She's in denial"  
  
Goku nodded, then looked out the window again.  
  
"How ya feeling dad that injection working yet"  
  
Goku nodded again "my chest still hurts though"  
  
Goten nodded in response while he talked "it will dad, your going to have to get used to it"  
  
"I hate this, if its not one thing its another and its depressing me"  
  
Goten looked up "well there isn't much we can do for it dad...just take the injection like your supposed to and before you know it you'll be as good as new. Im surprised though, how long has it been since you had that heart virus, it was before I was born wasn't it"  
  
Goku nodded reluctantly.  
  
"It was good you caught it so soon too...Chiku would flip if she ever found out if you were sick"  
  
"Would she?"  
  
~  
  
Chiku ran as far as she could she didn't want to believe what she was told. She wanted to be normal. She didn't want people to be afraid of her like they would her father. Finally after running 3 miles away from her house she collapsed. Her legs simply wouldn't take her any farther.  
  
Chiku lay on the soft grass crying her eyes out. She cried for hours until she had nothing left to cry, so she whimpered. Suddenly she felt someone's had on her shoulder. She opened her eyes startled. She looked up at a fair aged woman. The woman smiled, wrinkles appearing at her eyes.  
  
Her hair was raven black with a little gray at the sides. She wore traditional clothing, and was fairly thin for some one her age. "What's wrong" she spoke softly.  
  
Chiku 'hmphed' "I couldn't tell you if i wanted to"  
  
The woman cocked her head to the side "why not"  
  
"Because you wouldn't understand, and then you would think I was some kind of freak"  
  
The woman laughed "believe me dear...I've lived through some pretty strange things...go ahead tell me, while we walk you home"  
  
"Im not going home...I never want to see them again...I hate all of them"  
  
The woman frowned "now I don't think that's true...you love them you know you do...your just mad now come with me...your going home"  
  
Chiku frowned and did the normal eight-year-old-suck-on-your-lower-lip thing. The woman laughed and walked with Chiku. "Now tell me why do you hate them so much"  
  
"Well it all kinda started when I was really small...I was different..."  
  
"You were different in the sense that you could do things other people couldn't"  
  
Chiku looked up amazed "how'd you know"  
  
The woman laughed, "It was a wild guess"  
  
~  
  
Goku held his chest in pain. It was gradually getting worse just as he and goten had predicted. Goten agreed to stay with his dad while the pain increased. Goku lay in bed now, every time he tried to stand or sit up it began to hurt even more making his vision blurry.  
  
"Goten where's Chiku"  
  
"She's...having alone time for the moment" replied goten  
  
Goku sighed and rolled his head over to look outside. He slowly closed his eyes and focused on anything he could beside the pain dwelling in his chest. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
Goten looked up as goku opened his eyes and sat up. Pain flushed up to gokus head making hi groan slightly. "Dad stay here I've got it" goten said walking over to goku and pushing him down lightly.  
  
Goku sighed then lay back. Goten walked down the stairs, and opened the door. His mouth dropped almost touching the floor. Slowly his mind began to project who he saw before him letting his eyes water.  
  
Chiku looked at goten then at the lady. A look of confusion befell her.  
  
"Come in please...I'll go get him" goten whimpered  
  
The lady nodded then walked in. goten almost ran up the stairs and into gokus room. Chiku walked in still completely confused. Why was her brother crying? Suddenly there was a clamber from with in gokus room. Goku ran down the stairs, he looked quickly both ways then at the woman.  
  
The woman smiled "hello goku...I understand your sick"  
  
Goku starred for a moment at the woman then started to walk towards her in complete disbelieve. He tripped several times over him self. And just before he reached the lady he fell. The woman stood up and reached out catching goku.  
  
He fell into her arms crying. Chiku watched carefully frightened she didn't understand what was happening. Then she looked at the woman again.  
  
The woman walked over to the couch carrying a crying goku with her. She sat down goku falling on her. He was crying so much he couldn't do anything himself. The woman held him and rubbed his back.  
  
Goten came up next to Chiku. "Chiku do you know who that is"  
  
Chiku looked at goten "no she came up to me when I was crying in the forest"  
  
Goten smiled tears streaming "Chiku that's our mom"  
  
Chiku's mouth dropped as she again looked at the woman. Chichi looked up at Chiku and smiled. Gokus cries began to lessen become sniffles. Chichi looked back to goku "are you feeling better now hun"  
  
"Mhmm" goku grumbled.  
  
Goku sat up. He flinched as he sat up, causing him to fall back against the couch. Chichi tried to reach out to catch him again but he was going the other way. Goku hit the couch softly holding his chest again. He groaned and closed his eyes tight trying to shut out the pain.  
  
Chichi sighed "goten help me carry him upstairs"  
  
Goten nodded and hauled goku up under the arms, while chichi held his ankles. Chiku helped by carrying his hand. She wasn't going to leave her mother; she had so many things to ask her.  
  
Chichi and goten put goku in the bed. Chichi sat on a chair holding gokus hand, which he occasionally tightened his grip just to make sure she was really there. After half an hour of closed eyes he opened them and looked at chichi she was busy answer one of chiku's questions. He closed his eyes and listened to them talk.  
  
"So even after you found out about you still loved him"  
  
"Well of course Chiku what do you think true love is...why when I first met your father I was younger than you and I was completely obsessed with him, it was right then and there I wanted to marry him... and that's what I did, although it took awhile to get it through his head"  
  
Goku smiled "hey I wasn't that dumb when I was young"  
  
"Uhah sure you just keep telling your self that goku"  
  
Chiku laughed  
  
"So sweetie do you understand now...its not what the person is its who they are that matters"  
  
Chiku nodded and climbed up into goku bed. She leaned her head against gokus chest "im sorry daddy, and I love you too"  
  
Goku kept his eyes closed but smiled as his eyes began to water. Chichi smiled as she watched them. Slowly goku fell asleep. When he did chichi stayed with them. She turned the TV on for Chiku and waited for goten to finish cooking dinner. Goten came up stairs with a tray that had a whole pot of ramen and four bowels.  
  
The family ate in gokus room while he slept. "Mom how did you come back I thought you were dead for good"  
  
Chichi smiled "its amazing all I did was negotiate with king kai little"  
  
Goten looked at her "and..."  
  
"And when Chiku moves out and lives on her own I will go back to the other world"  
  
Goten nodded "sounds like a plan"  
  
Chichi smiled "for now I think goku needs me...king kai showed what was happening to him since I had died...his mind was being completely eaten away at and all because of this saijen bond that he has to me"  
  
Goten looked at his bowel "ya he was becoming someone no one knew and dads friends were becoming afraid to be around him so they just stopped coming it was weird...he really did change"  
  
Chichi nodded "I hope things can go back to normal after he gets better"  
  
"I think we would all like that" goten said picking up the tray with the empty pot and bowls.  
  
A/N: I think there is only one or two more chapters left after this and I need 4 reviews so PLZ R&R 


	9. aguri

A/N: haha ok heres the next chapter. I've decided the story will carry out until Chiku is an adult.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 9  
  
aguri  
  
The sun shown brightly that morning, goten was at work and so was gohan. Chiku slept in her bed snoring lightly like her father (except quieter much quieter). Chichi was down stairs and goku was in the shower. Suddenly an alarm clock went off startling Chiku.  
  
She jumped up then looked at her clock. "Stupid clock" Chiku said picking it up and throwing it at a wall.  
  
Chiku lay back down and fell back to sleep, 5 minutes later chichi walked in "Chiku what are you doing still asleep you need to get ready for school. My goodness 15 and your mother is still waking you up"  
  
Goku stepped into the hallway, he wore a pair of clean white boxers and he rubbed his head with a towel. Chiku ran out of her room while tucking in a white shirt and carrying her school bag. She stopped and looked at her father in disgust "cant you put clothes on dad I mean really"  
  
Goku looked at her in a matter of factly kind of way "what I wear when I get out of the shower is my business, and I don't think you have time to complain because you have 2 minutes to get down to the bus stop which is about 5 miles away"  
  
Chiku growled and ran down the stairs, goku followed slowly behind. Chiku grabbed her lunch and ran out the door. Goku stopped at the counter and watched her leave.  
  
"I think I should get changed and drive her to school"  
  
Chichi smiled "I think that would be nice for her...let her run the way there just to show her she needs to be more responsible."  
  
Goku nodded "you'll keep breakfast warm for me right"  
  
Chichi laughed, "Yes now go"  
  
Goku got changed and drove the car over to the bus stop avoiding Chiku so she wouldn't see him drive by. Goku watched as the bus came and left, Chiku came up half an hour later. She looked around furiously.  
  
"Great now I have to get to school by foot...how come dad can't teach me to fly life would be so much easier"  
  
"Because if I did then you might get yourself into trouble...besides you need to learn to do with out and be more responsible"  
  
Chiku looked up at goku sitting in the car with his sunglasses on wearing a comfortable Hawaiian t-shirt, and a soft sand colored pair of shorts. Chiku walked over to the car and looked at goku. He was reading the paper.  
  
"Did mom send you"?  
  
"And now im going to quote your mother. You need to be more responsible sweet heart your getting up way to late. The bus was here half an hour ago now get in before your even more late"  
  
Chiku got into the car. "Here I brought you breakfast" goku said picking up a small box and handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks dad" Chiku opened the box. Inside were various kinds of pastries. Chiku ate slowly.  
  
"Here we are susano high school. Im sorry but that name is really odd. Why did the pick the prankster god of all cat gods to be the mascot I just don't get it" goku spoke parking the car.  
  
The school was very new. It had just been opened that year, to accommodate the new city, which was built as well. Chiku got out and started to walk to class when goku grabbed her arm "no, no come here were going to the office"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because its already second period and I need to explain why you're so late"  
  
"Dad you sick at lying though"  
  
"Who said I was going to lie"  
  
Chiku gulped as her father and her walked to the office. When they reached the attendance window Chiku had turned bright red in the face. Here she was concerned to be the model student. Having her father show up and tell them how irresponsible she was would ruin her reputation.  
  
Goku started to speak to the attendance lady when the woman suddenly screamed in delight. "Oh my god its actually goku son I cant believe it, oh my god every body come here..."  
  
"Oh kami not again" goku spoke under his breathe.  
  
He looked at Chiku "second thought go to class im going home before yet another angry mob of fanatics trap me"  
  
Chiku breathed in relief and ran to class. Goku disappeared while the attendance lady had her back turned. Goku reappeared in his car and drove away. When goku got home his breakfast was still warm like chichi had promised, and goku was starved.  
  
He ate quickly then went to the porch to read the paper a little more. Chichi walked outside and sat beside goku on the swinging chair (thing). She looked out at the forest and noticed something odd about it.  
  
"Goku when did the forest start to look like its been dieing"  
  
Goku looked up at the forest, there were still hints of grayness in places. "Uh well there was, uh you see when...I don't know"  
  
Chichi looked at goku "oh really...I think your hiding something"  
  
"Me no I wouldn't do that" goku smiled  
  
Chichi laughed and walked back inside. A few hours later Chiku was home and practicing the piano with inari lying by the piano chair. Goku listened to Chiku playing. She messed up several time making goku grimace at a few notes. Goku sighed and started to go outside. Just as he was about to open the door there was a knock.  
  
Goku opened it and looked into the smiling face of what most parents would call a 'punk'. Goku looked at him "yes"  
  
"Uh ya is a Chiku here," he asked holding flowers.  
  
Chiku looked up "oh my gosh aguri I didn't think you'd find it"  
  
Aguri walked in pushing past goku who looked like he was about to strangle the boy along with chichi's curious yet disgusted look. Aguri walked over to Chiku and kissed her on the head. Chiku smiled and stood up. She was about to kiss him back on the lips when goku pushed a chair over making it crash into the floor, startling aguri and Chiku.  
  
Chiku looked at the chair "what was that for"  
  
Chiku looked up at goku then caught an expression she hadn't seen since the night freeza had kidnapped her. But goku wasn't staring at aguri he was staring at Chiku. "Uh dad are you ok"  
  
Chichi looked at goku and put her hand on his shoulder and started to pull him away. "Goku I want to talk to you" chichi whispered  
  
Goku looked at chichi then followed her into another room. Chiku looked at aguri then smiled. In the other room goku and chichi spoke calmly about the situation in which they have found their daughter.  
  
"Goku I think we should just let the boy spend some time with the family so we can get to know him better and until we know him they wont go out alone together, they will have either gohan, goten, you or myself with them so they cant...do anything."  
  
Goku looked furiously at chichi then sighed as his expression softened into a smile "ok I guess that's alright"  
  
Chichi and goku smiled then walked back out into the room Chiku and aguri were in. goku looked back at the boy and Chiku and was suddenly thrown into a pool of insanity. What he saw he could not handle...Chiku and this punk boy embraced in a make out session.  
  
A/N: haha whoo gokus about to have a heart attack and I had to stop it...please do not ask how goku went from sick to well I couldn't fit it in this chapter so it will come real soon I promise. PLZ R&R. 


	10. heart pains

A/N: okey dokey hokey pokey, now where were we, aw yes Chiku and aguri were making out when goku walked in the room.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Heart pains  
  
Goku looked at aguri and Chiku. His face turned a deep red hue while a vein popped up in his forehead. Chichi walked in and saw Chiku and aguri but only showed disgust for the boy. Chichi looked at goku and when she caught his twitching eye she called out.  
  
"Uh Chiku dear I think you should come back to reality"  
  
Chiku was so into the kiss she didn't hear her mothers warning ~okay suit yourself~ chichi thought as she turned around knowing well that gokus attack on aguri wouldn't be lethal but just very agonizing.  
  
Goku walked silently and swiftly over to aguri and Chiku. He put his hands firmly on chiku's and the boy's shoulders. He pulled them apart, and in one swift motion lifted aguri off the floor, pinched his nose tightly making a smooth crack, then lifting him up and walking over to the door.  
  
He opened the door and chucked the teenage boy out the door and into his comfortable car. "I don't want to...ah... see you again" goku flinched in mid sentence then slammed the door shut making the window next to it crack down the middle.  
  
Goku looked back to Chiku he was absolutely furious, and showed an expression he only ever gave his opponents in a fighting match. Chiku watched her father and sat down quickly at the piano bench as goku approached her.  
  
"What the hell was that" goku flinched again  
  
Chiku began to stutter, "h-he's just a boy friend"  
  
Gokus hand went to his chest quickly then he pulled it down and held it with his other hand "just...a boy friend A BOY FRIEND YOU DID NOT TELL US ABOUT" goku started to yell.  
  
"Goku would you calm down please" chichi spoke calmly coming up behind him  
  
"NO I...ahh...I WILL NOT BE CALM...hmm" goku began to flinch more and squint his eyes in pain; Goku grabbed his wrist rubbing it firmly.  
  
"Dad I don't understand what the problem is with having a boy friend" Chiku poke calmly like her mother  
  
"YOU ARE TO YOUNG YOU HAVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE TO FIND I GUY TO DATE" goku yelled in rage turning back to Chiku.  
  
"Goku she's right you know you weren't much older than her when we got married" chichi said watching goku curiously. (I don't know exactly how old he was when they got married but he looked like he was in his late teens)  
  
Goku stopped; he moved his head slightly so chichi only saw shadow where his eye would've been. Goku turned away walking only so far before he stopped. He bent forward then lifted him self up. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom where he would stay the rest of the night having lost the argument.  
  
Chichi looked at Chiku calmly. "Honey I do think you should be more careful about these kind of issues" chichi said turning back to the kitchen  
  
"I owe you one mom that's the second time you've saved me from him" Chiku spoke remembering the time she had run away from goten when she found out about her fathers heritage.  
  
Suddenly inari lifted her head and looked at the ceiling. Slowly the middle- aged dog lifted herself up and walked towards the stairs, but before she could get there chichi put down a bowel of dry dog food mixed with wet food, water, and a tad bit of left overs.  
  
Inari ran to the food instantly forgetting what she had gotened up to do. Slowly the night wore on chichi had dinner on the table and ate quietly with Chiku. "I wonder were your father is" chichi spoke forking up some salad.  
  
"It is unusual for him to miss a meal even if he did lose an argument" Chiku responded tilting her head upwards lightly. "Think we should check on him"  
  
Chichi shook her head "no I don't think so he seemed awfully upset when he went upstairs so maybe it was just more than usual and he most likely will come down when we've gone to bed"  
  
Chiku nodded and finished eating her dinner with chichi. When they finished they attended to the dishes then watched a soap opera movie that they wouldn't be able to watch if goku was downstairs.  
  
When the movie was over Chiku took a shower and went to bed, chichi started to cross-stitch. After an hour or so she decided she would go to bed and let goku come and eat the food she left out for him. She walked up the stairs slowly. The air for some reason seemed thicker than it should be as if a shower had been on very hot for a long time.  
  
She opened the bedroom door and was surprised to see goku lying on his back struggling to breath.  
  
"Goku what's wrong...goku" chichi asked concerned as she inched towards him.  
  
Goku sat up and winced in pain "leave me alone...im f-f-f-f..." goku couldn't finish what he was about to say.  
  
Goku fell backwards in obvious pain. He grabbed his chest and held the shirt tightly in his grip as he whimpered in pain.  
  
A/N: oops I did it again. Well anyway I bet your thinking again the heart virus...your wrong its not...this is something new...review to see 5 REVIEWS PLZ. 


	11. hospital

A/N: wow that was quick well here we go chapter 11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Hospital  
  
Chichi wanted so badly to help him in anyway possible but he simply wouldn't let her near him. Every time she tired to get close he did his best to push her away. Finally chichi couldn't handle anymore and called the ambulance goku struggling to get up and take the phone from her.  
  
By the time goku got to a sitting position the ambulance was already coming and chichi was explaining the situation. Goku stood and stumbled over to her. As goku reached her he collapsed hitting his nose on the side of the nightstand before chichi caught him. Goku became immobile, and couldn't move anymore.  
  
In a sense gokus immobility was a good thing, it saved the paramedics a lot of trouble that's for sure. In another sense it meant goku was having a very severe heart attack, but it still hadn't been confirmed. Chichi went to Chiku and woke her up.  
  
"Chiku call your brothers goten first tell him your fathers having a problem with his heart and were going to the hospital then call gohan and tell him you need a ride there ok I need to go with your father he needs me to be with him"  
  
Chichi ran out without listening to chiku's response. She sat in the front of the ambulance while in the back 2 men sat hooking goku up to an oxygen mask. Goku lay on his back squinting his eyes in pain. The ambulance drove quickly away; they didn't sound the sirens until they came to the freeway.  
  
Chiku sat a moment then when she finally woke up did as instructed and called her brothers. Goten was already at the hospital as it was stated on his answering machine. It took a moment for gohan to answer the phone because he was busy studying 5 books at once for a presentation he had the next day.  
  
"WHAT dad is having heart problems"?  
  
"Ya mom already left with him in the ambulance and she said she would meet use at the nearest hospital."  
  
"Okay I'll be there in about 15 to 20 minutes"  
  
Gohan hung the phone up, and Chiku got dressed. In 13 minutes gohan picked Chiku up. They drove in silence, when they reached the hospital they asked to see goku. At first the nurse refused then chichi appeared in the hallway and ordered the nurse to allow them in.  
  
The nurse apparently was familiar with chichi's reputation and allowed them in. Chiku and gohan followed chichi in silence to a few seats in front of an operating room. They waited patiently and in silence for hours. Finally at 2 in the morning goten walked out. He was exhausted, and wanted to sleep.  
  
Goten looked to chichi then to Chiku and gohan. He sighed "well he's going to be...okay I guess but he's not fairing to well at the moment"  
  
"Goten what happened is it a heart attack, that virus what's happened to goku" chichi spoke frantically  
  
Goten sighed and rubbed his forehead head then slid his hand back to his neck and rubbed his neck "uh well we're not exactly sure yet at the moment...well what I mean is we know what it is but...its never happened before"  
  
"Come on bro just spit it out" came gohan's frustrated voice.  
  
Goten looked at the floor "it was a heart attack there's no doubt about that but not from cholesterol...it was from previous damage from the heart virus"  
  
The small group went silent. Then goten spoke up again "we're lucky that he survived it the damage was pretty severe and it looks like it was almost like its been slowly getting worse over time especially since last time I checked his heart it wasn't nearly that bad...but that was when Chiku was eight"  
  
Goten watched the group for a moment "well I would like it if you three stayed out here, dad needs sleep tonight because tomorrow he goes in to surgery so we can fix the damage okay...mom would you sign this please I need you to sign for dad" goten spoke pulling out a clip board from his hands.  
  
Chichi signed the papers and gave it back to goten. Goten walked away when chichi gave him back the papers. They didn't see him for the rest of the night. Gohan didn't stay either, he left about 10 minutes after goten. Chiku stayed with her mother wide-awake, she couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
Chichi slept restlessly and was awake when morning came. She stood and stretched sleeping in hospital chairs in the hallway was a difficult task. Chiku slept quietly, chichi decided that since Chiku was a sleep chichi could see goku without to much commotion. Chichi walked in slowly, the room was dark and smelled of sterilizer.  
  
Goku lay on a bed hooked up to a heart monitor, an IV, and an oxygen mask. His face was pale in the dark room, and he looked like he almost wasn't breathing. Chichi walked over to goku and looked over his form. He had dark circles under his eyes and his forehead felt cold. Chichi couldn't believe that the strongest man was dying of something that happened so many years ago.  
  
Goku stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes. He looked at chichi in anger "I told you not to call the ambulance" he spoke through the mask.  
  
Chichi laughed lightly "im sorry goku I had to if I hadn't you would've died of a heart attack and I personally can't see that happening not to you"  
  
Goku growled lightly then looked the other way. Chichi sighed "well im not technically allowed to be in here so I'll leave you alone now" chichi spoke walking out the door.  
  
Gokus heart jumped and his mind suddenly filled with panic "wait...chichi come back" unfortunately when he called the door was already closed and chichi didn't hear his call.  
  
Goku laid back in a kind of terror "I don't want to be alone" goku spoke quietly to himself and stared at a wall.  
  
In a few minutes goten walked in. "hi dad how are you feeling" he spoke walking over to the oxygen tank and checking something  
  
Goku watched him for a moment "im fine I think I can go home now" goku spoke in what sounded like frustration and a fake confidence.  
  
Goten looked at his father and smiled then looked back to the oxygen tank. He turned a small knob lightly to the right, then looked back to his father "well dad im sorry to say it but your not going anywhere for the next few days"  
  
Goku looked at goten in anger then suddenly felt dizzy, the oxygen began to smell a little strange startling goku "goten what'd you do" he spoke frantically looking at the oxygen machine.  
  
As goku examined it the letters blurred out along with gotens voice, the room turned black and goku couldn't feel anything. Goten sighed as his father fell unconscious to the statia. Two men walked in with a gurney, they lifted goku up and set him down.  
  
Goten took the IV pouch off of the hook and set it on gokus stomach, he unhooked goku from the heart monitor and then the oxygen. "Ok fella's I'll be there in a minute be quick the statia doesn't work on dad for very long so he needs to be constantly given it ok good"  
  
The men nodded and rolled goku quickly out of the room and into surgery, then he was reattached to another oxygen machine. Goten also came quickly in and began to instruct the others as to what he was going to do.  
  
A/N: OK I know that was a ton of writing and not much interaction, but don't worry goku gets quit the mouth in the next chapter. 


	12. recollection

A/N: ok for those who don't know goten is the doctor in my story that's why he's doing the surgery. (P.s. if you've heard bill Crosby there's this part I thought was so appropriate so I don't own that particular part)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 12  
  
recollection  
  
Goten sat by gokus bed. The surgery had been about 3 hours ago and his father hadn't woken up yet which was strange. "Dad wake up, wake"  
  
Goku grumbled, "Yes I agree its time to wake up"  
  
Goten looked at his mother, sister, brother, and gokus many friends.  
  
"Soooo...are you going to open your eyes"  
  
"Nope...don't want to"  
  
Goten looked at his dad with a slight smile "why"  
  
Goku cracked one eye open then looked at goten "because every time I open my eyes the room starts to act silly, jumpin up and down so im just gunna lay here and hummm...mmmm"  
  
Goten held his forehead then looked up at goku again. "Well alright how's your mouth"  
  
"Dry...the mouth is dry, and the tongue is dry, and the throat is dry...everything's dry, dry, dry, dry, dry, dry"  
  
By now every one was in a fit of giggles.  
  
"So why don't you swallow"  
  
"Nobody asked me to"  
  
Goten stood up and had to leave the room he started to laugh so hard. Chichi walked over to goku and sat were goten had previously been. "Goku has anyone told you that you sound an awful lot like doctor Seuss when you get off of statia"  
  
Goku opened his eyes wearily "ya you said that when I got drunk the last time"  
  
Goku sat up and felt his chest. He looked down when he felt something sort of soggy instead of his own skin. He looked down, at the bloody bandages then groaned and laid back as what happened quickly came back to his head in a whirl of color, and pain. He brought his hand to his forehead.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
Goten worked swiftly, to get through the surgery. He knew that there was much statia left in the tank and he need to get this down before his father woke up. He whipped the sweat away from his forehead, and then suddenly his father head jerked to the side.  
  
"Damn" he whispered looking quickly to the tank. The meter read empty.  
  
Goku was in the middle of surgery as pain flooded through him. His eyes shot open and he choked quickly. He gasped but he couldn't get any air. Goten shouted "damn it some one get the syringes quickly and another tank of statia"  
  
Goten held goku down trying to keep him from thrashing about. Finally some one came with a bottle of statia. Another nurse came in and held goku down. Goten ripped the lid off grabbed the nearest needle and sucked up all the statia he could.  
  
Goten jabbed the needle into goku arm. Gokus body tensed the relaxed. Suddenly some one came up with another tank of statia. Goten switched the tanks and hooked goku up to the new one.  
  
Goten sighed then continued the work while several more nurses came in and started to clean the bloody mess on the floor.  
  
~PRESENT TIME~  
  
Goten came back into the room when he was down laughing and watched his father with a smile. Goku looked at him in anger. "What the hell did you do"?  
  
Goten smiled "sorry dad but if I didn't you'd be dead right about now...I'll let you think it over and thank me later...whoops im being tickled" goten spoke looking down at his pager.  
  
He sighed, "well looks like I've got another surgery to attend to" goten spoke leaving the room.  
  
Goku watched him angrily. "Yay that's right you better leave" goku was absolutely infuriated.  
  
Goten turned and looked at his father confused. Just then goku picked up the nearest tray and threw it at goten. The group of people looked at goku startled, as goten caught the tray between to hands.  
  
"Dad what'd I do"  
  
"You know very well damn it"  
  
Goten backed up quickly then left as goku started to reach for the nightstand.  
  
"Daddy stop it" came chiku's voice  
  
Goku stopped and looked at her. "Don't you dare tell me what to do, as far as im concerned you're the most irresponsible person in this family going out with strange boys and not telling us what were you thinking-"  
  
"GOKU SON that's enough" gokus head whirled around to look at chichi.  
  
His cheeks turned bright red in anger, he coughed under his breathe and stared at her along with every one else except Chiku whom was going through a fit of tears on gohan's chest.  
  
"Goku you need to calm down...we know you're a bit frustrated...but you need to stay calm or the surgery you went through will account for nothing do you understand"  
  
Goku looked down at the floor and didn't respond. Chichi sighed and looked at the others "I think we should leave goku alone for the time being"  
  
The group nodded and walked out the door. Goku looked up as chichi was about to walk out the door "chichi" he mumbled under his breath  
  
Chichi didn't hear exactly what he said but she heard something and turned to look at goku. Goku looked up from under his brow at her. A tear was starting to form in his eye but he quickly wiped it away.  
  
"I-im sorry chi-I just don't feel good"  
  
Chichi smiled "goku do you realize that you really don't sound like your self...go to sleep" chichi spoke walking back to him and sitting at the edge of the bed.  
  
Goku looked at her then laid back and closed his eyes. He slept peacefully. Chichi sighed he hadn't gone back to the same old goku he was still so high strung about the well fare of his daughter. He was more like chichi then chichi was. Chichi looked at him then sighed again. She'd been doing that a lot lately.  
  
A/N: I know the ending was like "huh!? What are you doing goblin kid this is mushy in every possible way" sorry didn't mean to but my mind was in the toaster. Maybe the next chapter will be better. (Hint, hint: chiku's moving out and im jumping through time again) 


	13. the end

A/N: ok heres the final chapter I think. And we're jumping time so Chiku is moving out and getting married to her boyfriend that goku didn't like.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz  
  
That little something  
  
Chapter 13  
  
The end  
  
Goku sat in a white wood chair outside with the crowd of people waiting for the bride to walk down the aisle. Chichi was so proud but goku on the other and slunk into his chair his arms crossed against his scarred chest.  
  
Chiku walked down the aisle in her mothers wedding dress towards her soon- to-be husband. Goku looked at her and 'hmph-ed' then looked the other way. Chiku and aguri went through he hole ceremony thing and when it was all said and down they sat down for dinner.  
  
Chichi sat with chichi and aguri and the table of friends. Beside her sat an empty chair. Chichi looked around for goku while aguri gave his speech. "And I would like to give a toast to the parents of my lovely wife..." aguri looked down and was surprised to see goku wasn't there.  
  
"Chichi where's goku" aguri asked.  
  
"I-I don't know I saw him a moment ago he was sitting...oh wait a minute I know just a sec. I'll be back you just start without us"  
  
aguri was about to protest when chichi got up and walked away. "alright uhh well it seems goku is gone at the moment sooo we'll just start now and toast later"  
  
chichi walked through the rows of chairs towards goku. He sat slouched over his head bowed to the floor. Chichi stood by him.  
  
"uhh they grow up to fast it always passes me by...what am I supposed to do"  
  
chichi sat down next to goku "well you can start off by being there when they try to give you a toast...goku you need to relax children grow up and you cant hold on to them for ever..."  
  
"chichi your going to back tonight aren't you"  
  
"Uhh goku I made a deal I have to keep it"  
  
"Alright I know but I don't want to be left behind again...Im going with you"  
  
This caught chichi by surprised "goku you cant what about Chiku..."  
  
"She's grown up like you said besides I should've been dead way long ago, I think my time is come...besides if I cant be beaten in battle then how do you expect me to die...old age, HA I don't think so" goku smiled the classic son- grin  
  
"Alright goku you win but for now we should eat don't you think"  
  
Goku smiled "yeah sounds good"  
  
The couple stood and walked over to the tables and ate their share of the giant feast. Later that night the bride and groom danced under the stars. Goku watched the two lovebirds in the crowd of people.  
  
Soon it was time for the Chiku and aguri to leave. Goku stood up as his daughter approached "hey daddy"  
  
"Hey honey...are you happy"  
  
Chiku nodded "yeah dad im real happy...think we could dance once before we go"  
  
Goku sighed "one dance for my lil' Chiku"  
  
Goku and Chiku danced slowly to the song "dad what are you going to do after tonight"  
  
Goku looked down at Chiku "Ohh I dunno I was planning on moving to Jamaica"  
  
Chiku laughed lightly "right sure...what are you really going to do"  
  
"Spy on you during your honey moon and make sure you don't do anything I shouldn't know about"  
  
"Daddy"  
  
"Im joking sweetie I wouldn't do that...although I think master roshi would be more than please to watch you two"  
  
Chiku looked at the old man trying to score a dance from one of chiku's high school friends "oh god don't let him do that dad PLEASE don't let him do that"  
  
Goku laughed "its ok all you need is probation that should take care of everything"  
  
"Not like he doesn't have enough though right"  
  
"Well I think he only has a few...one more couldn't hurt"  
  
Chiku and goku laughed lightly then goku pulled Chiku away from him "sweetie I think I should tell you something"  
  
Chiku looked at goku curiously.  
  
"We as a family have been through a lot and I want you to know that I love you very much...uh as for the birds and the bees don't worry its funnier the second time..."  
  
Goku laughed lightly as Chiku punched him in the shoulder "ok no that's not what I was going to say...I want you to know that no matter where you are, what your doing bad or good your mom and I will always love you and be by your side whether we're there physically or spiritually we're there"  
  
Chiku smiled "I know dad, um but why did you want to tell me that I already know"  
  
Goku smiled and leaned back "well you may not understand now but tomorrow you will...I almost guarantee it"  
  
Chiku smiled "okay daddy whatever you say" Chiku hugged her father tightly.  
  
She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, then smiled to aguri.  
  
Aguri and Chiku were about to leave when goku called aguri.  
  
"Ey you yeah you come'er"  
  
Aguri looked back then walked nervously over to goku, he remembered well the last time he was confronted with goku alone.  
  
Goku gestured his hand to make aguri quicken his pace. "*Sigh* ok I think I should start off with just be careful ok just...yeah well you get it. And uh be there for her, when I got married I was about sixteen and it was way over my head...im not saying you two don't know what your doing because I think you do but be there. I missed a lot of my wife through our marriage because I was off saving the planet okay...oh and uh sorry about the uh time I through you out the door...I was being a little protective im sorry"  
  
Aguri nodded nervously. Goku looked at him "ah man loosen up what are you scared of"  
  
Aguri cleared his throat then whispered into gokus ear. Goku laughed, "don't worry go with the flow, its kinda fun actually. Worse comes to worse ask her what to do, that's what did...aw relax have fun its your wedding night go be a hubby" goku pushed aguri on the back lightly.  
  
Goku stood back and watched the crowd slowly follow after the young couple. Chichi stood by gokus side. "Well?"  
  
Goku looked at her "well what"  
  
"How'd the lecture go"?  
  
"Ah I dunno I think it'll all sink in by the time the night is out" goku smiled "one last dance"  
  
Chichi looked at him and nodded. Goku took chichi's hand and led her to the dance floor. Goku and chichi danced to make believe music. They danced for a few minutes before goku yawned. He began to slowly lean into chichi. "Goku time to go home come on"  
  
Goku stood up suddenly "mm ok im going im going"  
  
Goku and chichi walked to the car in silence. It felt strange going home without their little girl. When they reached home goku and chichi head straight to bed. Goku lay down not even bothering to take off his tuxedo. Chichi did the same. She curled up into goku her head resting on his chest. She listened carefully to his heartbeat. Slowly his heartbeat lightened. But she never heard the end.  
  
In the morning goten knocked at the door of his kid-sisters new home. Chiku answered with a smile "yeah goten what's up"  
  
Goten smiled; however he looked tired. "Hey sis I think you should come with me"  
  
Chiku looked at goten curiously "what's wrong"  
  
Goten shook his head and walked back to his car. Chiku watched for a moment then called to aguri. "aguri come on goten needs to take us some where quickly"  
  
Aguri looked up from the paper then followed Chiku out to gotens car. (Chiku and aguri have been awake for a few hours and are dressed for the day) Chiku and aguri sat in gotens car as he drove them through he vast forest near gokus house.  
  
"goten where are we going"  
  
"dads" he spoke softly  
  
Chiku look at aguri curiously then out the window as the car pulled up in front of the child hood home. Goten stepped out and held the door open for Chiku. As Chiku got out he walked silently to the front door, pushed it open and walked in. Chiku and aguri followed goten up the stairs and to there parents room.  
  
It was then that something seemed wrong to her. Normally goku would be reading the paper and her mother would be cooking, but the house was silent, not even the birds sang. Goten stopped at the door. Then looked at Chiku he pushed the door open slightly then stepped aside for Chiku.  
  
Chiku looked at goten as he gestured for her to go in first, meaning he already knew what was on the other side. Chiku's stomach churned, she was beginning to become afraid of what was on the other side.  
  
She walked in and looked at her parents on the bed. They both were smiling but there faces were a deathly pale. Chiku's felt her heat beat skip as she watched them. the room was a thick silence and she could not hear the familiar weez of her father (which was a side affect of the surgery). Her mothers slowly exhale was absent and the room felt cold.  
  
Chiku brought her hand to her mouth, her parents were dead. Aguri came up behind her and caught Chiku as she sank to her knees and began to cry. Gokus words echoed in her mind.  
  
"...and I will always love you and be by your side whether we're there  
physically or spiritually we're there"  
  
A/N: *sniff, sniff* ok im done crying now and the story has ended I hope you liked it would like to hear what your thoughts were on it if you cried, laughed, got angry just let me know and uh PLZ R$R my other stories thanks (anybody got a tissue) 


End file.
